Felix Dawkins
Felix Dawkins is the foster son of Siobhan Sadler, the foster brother of Sarah Manning, and the foster uncle of Kira. As the sarcastic younger brother of Sarah, the two have grown to care and look out for each other; both wanting what is best for the other. Upon Sarah telling Felix that she had faked her death to become Beth Childs, Felix identified "her" body and attended her funeral so that Sarah could perfect her plan and get the money she needed to move away with both him and Kira.Natural Selection When Sarah discovered that she was a clone, Felix offered to support her in any way he could.History Yet to Be Written Biography Early life Felix and Sarah are foster siblings. Not much is known about how or when they got together, but Felix claims to have spent most of their formative years together. At one point, he and Sarah were adopted by Mrs. S, who later brought them from London to Canada. As Felix is five years younger than Sarah, he would have been about seven years old when he moved to Canada. In "Natural Selection", after Bobby snapped a towel at him, Felix claimed to have had a traumatic childhood. Felix currently lives in a loft that also partly doubles as his work space and a nabe, Gallerie Rimbaud, named after Felix's favorite poet."Inside Felix’s Loft". BBC America. Season One ]] Felix is the first person Sarah meets with when she gets back in town. She then tells her about Beth Childs, who she had just seen commit suicide at the train station. He then inevitably becomes involved in Sarah's plans, beginning with letting him identify Beth's body as her, so Sarah can get away from her abusive boyfriend Felix so appropriately nicknamed "Vic the Dick", and so that she can pretend to be Beth just until she can get the $75,000 from her bank. Vic, knowing that Felix is Sarah's closest friend in town, looks for her through him. After lying to him about Sarah's death and her stolen cocaine, he is forced into helping Vic prepare her death. Pissed at Sarah when he finds out that she might need to leave and go on the run again, Felix agrees to help Vic plan her funeral and wake, using all the money from the stolen cocaine for it. Felix also helps Sarah clear things with Mrs. S so that her daughter, Kira, doesn't end up thinking she is dead. Felix's introduction into the "clone club" is also quite awkward, as he meets the soccer mom Alison Hendrix with a gun pointed at him, and then the dreadlocked geeky Cosima, who Felix finds more attractive than Sarah, almost immediately, not giving Felix the time to absorb the shock. While Sarah tries not to stress about it, Felix stresses the strangeness of the position she is in. Season Two Felix continued to help Sarah and the other clones. He is even is unwillingly pulled into a road trip while Sarah escaped Mrs. S with Kira and Kira's father, Cal Morrison. Though he managed to return home some time afterwards, he was still knee-deep in his responsibilities to Sarah. At one point, Rachel Duncan had Paul Dierden frame Felix for murder in order to get Sarah to submit herself, along with Kira and Helena, to Dyad. Season Three TBD Season Four Felix begins to search out his own roots. He finds his biological half-sister, Adele. Personality Felix is a struggling artist, worldly beyond his 23 years. Like Sarah, Felix is a stray cat and hustler, working as a rentboy (male escort) to make his rent. Even though he is usually willing to go along with Sarah's many illegal and immoral ideas like stealing money from people and selling stolen cocaine, he is still often the voice of some restraint and reason. Often he operates as Sarah's conscience. Appearances Gallery: 13407328 1002201106482081 4875594927002495888 n.jpg CkMwMpzXEAAwCed.jpg Felix.png Morgue.jpg Paintings.png Trivia * Apparently, Felix paints certain things or situations he needs to come to terms with. An example would be when he learned about Sarah's clones, after which he painted Sarah, Cosima, and Alison. It has yet to be seen whether he has paintings of the remaining clones he has met: Helena, Rachel, Tony, and Krystal Goderich. * Most of the paintings in his loft have penises hidden somewhere on the canvas."Twitter". Twitter. * Felix is one of the Orphan Black characters portrayed by actors from Degrassi, along with Raj and Madison. Jordan Gavaris played Nathan on the show. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clone Club Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Sadler Family Category:Appears in Season 5